


The Perfect Gift

by Myffanwy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompto Tries really hard okay?, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myffanwy/pseuds/Myffanwy
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Prompto wanted to make sure Noctis had the best gift ever! But what do you get a Prince?(For the FFXV Valentines exchange, prompt: Prompto tries to make Noctis chocolates for Valentines day.)





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treya_barton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/gifts).



 How could he have forgotten that Valentines day was only two days away? Prompto stood in the middle of the mall, the two chocolate stores both had massive line ups at their doors, there must have been over a hundred people between both stores.  
He wasn’t above waiting to get Noctis his gift, but he also felt that a box of store-bought chocolates from a national chain brand weren’t an appropriate gift for someone of literal royalty.

A couple walked by him and one of them scoffed at the other, sneering towards the folks in the line ups.  
“Everyone knows the best gifts are handmade, looks at these losers wasting their money.”  
A few folks rolled their eyes at the comment, who were they to judge anyway, but it gave Prompto an idea.

__He was just going to make Noctis chocolates._ _

It can’t be that hard, right?

 

He turned on his heel and left the mall, pulling out his bus pass and making his way over to the stops. He planned on going to one of the local craft stores and buying some of those bags of microwavable chocolate discs since he had seen some of those advertised on social media recipe videos. It took him almost an hour to get to the store and buy the right colours. He bought a natural looking brown, white, and blue for some colour.

Staring at the silicone mould section, he realized that most of them were either random geometric shapes or more children oriented. Not that he didn’t think Noct would care if he got dinosaur printed chocolates, he had been hoping or something a bit more romantic. The store was out of stock of heart shaped ones, so he settled for one of the geometric ones with diamond and gem shapes.

He realized that was better than the heart ones anyway, since he wasn’t even sure that Noctis liked him back and this was how he planned on confessing his crush…maybe the heart would come off too strong.

After he paid for his stuff, he walked around the block to catch his bus stop. It was on a main road and thankfully it was one of the more frequent busses that arrived every half hour so he didn’t have much longer to wait.

He eventually made his way back to his house and immediately washed the silicone mould with a bit of dish soap and water and set it on a cloth to dry.  
He opened one of the bags of chocolate discs and popped one into his mouth.  
Prompto had to physically stop himself from cringing at the waxy, sickly vanilla taste of the craft chocolate. Shaking his head, he assumed that the taste would be different once they were melted and formed properly.

Reading the back, he read that he needed a double boiler. Well who had one of those? So, he settled, after googling alternatives, for setting one of his larger glass bowls above a small pot of water. He poured the blue discs in first, as he didn’t need too many of those. It didn’t take long for Prompto to get a bit impatient with the process and he turned the heat of the stove element up higher.

He didn’t realize his mistake until the chocolate began to harden on the glass bowl and the steam escaping from the sides of the bowl began to hurt his arms. He quickly turned the heat down and moved the pot. Frowning, he figured the only solution would be to make it more liquid than chocolate. He opened the fridge and found a carton of milk still sitting there.

He poured a couple table spoons in and started stirring the chocolate mess again. Well, it sure was liquid at this point, he shrugged and figured it would harden back up once it cooled so he began spooning lines of the blue chocolate into the mould cavities. Once he was satisfied, he turned to the sink to rinse out the blue and began pouring the brown chocolate discs in.

Tasting one, to see if it was any different, he was quickly disappointed to find out that it was not any better tasting than the blue. He shrugged however, still settling on the idea that the taste would change once the chocolates were made; and began the process of stirring the large batch of chocolate discs.

These ones took much longer since he added almost the whole bag, but even with that extra time, he was frustrated to find that the blue chocolate already in the moulds did not harden the way he thought they would; nor did they retain their wonky lines, rather they congregated in the middle of each of the cavities. He took the tip of his serving spoon and roughly whisked the blue colours before quickly dumping large spoonsful of the brown chocolate into the moulds.

 He still had almost half of the melted chocolate left, but what was he going to do with it? He shrugged and put it into a freezer bag, assuming that he could always freeze it and reuse it at a later date. Once the bowl was once again clean, he poured the white chocolate discs in, only a handful this time as he didn’t want to make the same mistake again.

Once he had them beginning to melt, he checked the time. It was far past dinnertime at this point and he was surprised that it was taking so long. Thankfully, the white ones didn’t take so long to melt and he was soon spooning them into the silicone moulds. He noticed quickly that he made a bit of a mistake, as the first one had seemed solid enough to take the new hot melted chocolate, but the second one he tried had the white chocolate clumping in the middle and quickly sinking below the brown chocolate.

He tried to shrug it off, saying that it just made them more unique, so he didn’t bother to stop. Only four more of the twelve cavities managed to retain the white chocolate above the second layer. He was fine with it however, as at this point it was far too late for him to consider back tracking now.

He yawned loudly and carefully set the silicone mould on a plate and placed it in the fridge, ready for him to check in the morning.

 

In the morning, he bounded down the stairs, his brain only thinking of one thing. __The chocolates.__  And he opened the fridge door with a bit more vigor than necessary, and grabbed the plate where they sat. He poked at them tentatively with his pinkie finger and was pleased when the top of the one he poked was solid. Upturning the mould onto the counter, he pressed the tops of them to let the chocolates go, and heard the satisfying sound of the candies releasing onto the countertop.

He picked up the silicone to reveal his freshly made chocolates and almost had his heart shattered.

Some of them seemed to have survived, but he guessed that the added milk in with the blue prevented it from solidifying entirely as most of the chocolates had blue streaks running down their sides. Trying to figure out a way to save them, he figured he could always just remake them, since today was only the day before Valentines, he had the whole day to figure it out. Picking up one of the ones that seemed to solidify properly, he popped it into his mouth and began to chew.

Regret is something that everyone faces at least once in their life, and usually it was towards not taking the opportunity to do something.

Prompto currently faced the regret of actually doing that something however, and immediately spat the waxy, artificial vanilla lump of sugar into the sink, leaving behind an aftertaste that could be only described as ‘powdery’.

It was at that point where he felt like crying. No matter if they looked good, he knew he couldn’t give them to Noctis, so remaking them wasn’t going to help any.  
He knew it was hopeless to try to get to the mall to buy some chocolates at this point, so he did the only thing he could think of.

He called Ignis.

“Good morning, Prompto. How may I be of service today?” Ignis answered on the first ring, his voice gilded smooth and professional as always.  
It took Prompto several seconds to stop sobbing into the receiver and finally answer Ignis properly, who had begun to ask if he needed help, no doubt already grabbing his shoes and keys to head over to console the Prince’s best friend.

“I-I…I tried t-to make…tried to make Noct chocolates…” he sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve before continuing, “b-but they turned out like GARBAGE, Ignis, complete garbage and now it’s too latetodoanythingandhelpmeIgnisssss” He was babbling by the end of his sentence and he heard a small sigh on the other end of the phone.

“Prompto, listen to me, I’ll come pick you up, can you be ready in twenty minutes? I daresay it would be much too much effort to pack up and bring the necessary ingredients over.” There was something in Ignis’ voice that Prompto couldn’t place. Was it pity? No, Ignis was far too cocky, he would know if it was pity. He didn’t spend too much time thinking about it as he wiped his eyes with his other hand and trudged upstairs to change out of his pajamas.

“Y-yeah, I’ll be ready.” He said with a broken voice and he heard Ignis’ soothing words over the phone.  
“Don’t worry, Noct will love your chocolates. I promise.” Ignis vowed and Prompto swore if he didn’t know any better, he could physically hear Ignis bow in respect over the phone.

“Thanks Iggy…see ya.” He said before hanging up and putting some pants on. It was almost exactly twenty minutes later when he heard the rumbling of a car engine outside of his house. He opened the door and proceeded to lock it behind him before heading to the passenger side door on the car and sliding into the warmed leather seats. Visibly sinking into the leather, he turned to Ignis, who at this point had not greeted him but just sat there watching him begin to relax.

“Thanks for helping, Iggy. I didn’t expect this to be so hard.” He pouted, fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt. Ignis hadn’t yet left the driveway and gave Prompto a reassuring pat on his knee.  
“I take it this is a Valentines gift for our prince?” He asked, no condescension in his voice. Prompto wanted to smack himself for not putting two and two together sooner, remembering that Ignis was almost literally attached to Noctis at all times. Blushing, he nodded and sank further into the seat.

“Y-yeah…I just wanted to do something nice for him, you know?” Prompto sighed, blush still visible on his pale face. Ignis smiled warmly and then began to finally put the car in reverse and drive towards his own apartment.  
“You’re finally going to tell him, then?” Ignis asked nonchalantly and without judgement as they drove towards main roads and highways into the city. It took Prompto a moment to confirm, but when he did it was muffled into his coat as if he were still trying to deny it.

“Yeah, I figured as cheesy as it is it was probably the right time.” Prompto looked out the window at the traffic headed towards the city centre towards the citadel. Ignis remained silent for the most part, most likely trying to find the right words to say under the circumstances.

“Well, I believe that the best gifts are ones made with good intentions and thought out plans. It sounds like you were not only trying to appease the prince’s sweet tooth, but also by making it with your own two hands. You wanted to make him something, but as he gets pretty much everything he wants on a whim, you were giving him something he would truly enjoy. It’ll be a wonderful gift, Prompto.” Ignis was truly the supportive mother that Prompto never had. He was so full of wisdom and willingness to do anything for the Prince, even if that meant picking up the Prince’s best friend to make a Valentines gift for him.

Prompto sighed and was able to smile at the reassurance.  
“I just hope it’s good enough for him.” He said, knowing that it was futile to think that way, since Noct liked anything that involved chocolate, but his whole fear was mostly just psyching himself up for rejection after he confessed his crush to his best friend.

Ignis remained quiet for the time being until he pulled into the underground parking garage of his apartment building by the Citadel. Once the car was turned off, he turned over to Prompto and gave him the most comforting smile.  
“I promise you, Prompto, that Noctis will like your gift, and I have a deep-rooted suspicion that he too returns your feelings of adoration.” He winked at the blonde boy and then turned back to open the car door as Prompto willed his heartrate to slow down.

 

It took them several minutes to reach Ignis’ apartment. It being located on one of the top floors, it took awhile for them to get back the two security gates located at the garage entrance and then the elevator entrance as well.  
“High security.” Prompto whistled as the elevator doors shut and they began their descent upwards. Ignis chuckled.  
“It is primarily Citadel staff whom inhabit this building so it’s understandable why they would want to have some safety precautions.” Ignis was the first to exit the doors once they opened on the right floor, and at the last door on that end of the long, carpeted hallway he stopped and unlocked the door.

Prompto would say he was shocked at how big, clean, and ornately decorated Ignis’ apartment was, but that would be lying, as he knew this screamed ‘Ignis’ more than anything else, but he was shocked that someone could -afford- this type of luxury.  
Taking his shoes off and waiting for Prompto to do the same;  Ignis walked over into the kitchen space, leading the younger boy in.

“Now, making Chocolates is an art. It is quite complicated, so why don’t I show you the basics and then you can take over once we’re all set up.” Ignis said as he pulled out at least 3 different pots, a pan, two thermometers, a full armload of colourants, spices, and aromatics, along with a canvas bag filled with what he hoped were the main ingredients.

He stood there with wide eyes as Ignis set everything up and began boiling some water in one of the pots.  
“Now Prompto, no need to look frightened, come, start chopping this up and we’ll discuss some of your flavour options.”

 

They ended up picking a batch of salted caramel dark chocolate, lavender milk chocolate and then a swirled milk and white mix with the blue streak that Prompto had attempted to make originally.  
It took them almost four hours to make them all the way that Ignis was teaching him, but once they were all in the frankly outrageous number of moulds that Ignis owned and tucked away in his chilling unit, they sat on the couch with a cup of Ebony that Ignis brewed and made for him.

“I’m quite proud of you, Prompto. You took instruction like a champ, and didn’t shy away from the challenge of making your own caramel.” Ignis’ compliments were sincere, and that made Prompto blush even more than the thought of giving the gift to Noct tomorrow.  
“Heh, even though you had to take over because I was burning the sugar too much?” Prompto smirked at the memory which was a little less mortifying now that it was all over and everything was cleaned up.

“Yes, well, you can’t be expected to have the art of caramel down to the letter on the first attempt now, can we?” Ignis said, checking his watch. It was coming close to dinnertime and he had to go over to Noctis’ house to make it for him in the next hour. The chocolates had been chilling for almost an hour and a half now, and he should leave for Noctis’ place in another hour or so.

“Prompto, what do you say to giving Noctis his gift tonight at dessert?” Ignis asked, knowing it wasn’t the Valentine’s tradition, but it may kill two birds with one stone.  
“Uhh, you sure that’s okay dude? I mean, what if he thinks it’s weird?” Prompto started running through his catastrophic scenarios in which Noctis would reject his gift, maybe, even though they were practically made by Ignis, Noctis would hate them and oh Gods the anxiety was through the roof.

Ignis chuckled and patted Prompto’s knee reassuringly.  
“Don’t worry Prompto, besides, I checked his schedule, tomorrow he won’t be available until quite late and to be fair, is that any better for your anxiety right now? I can practically hear you catastrophizing from here.” Ignis smiled, and then watched Prompto’s whole body begin to relax as he came to terms with confessing his crush tonight.

“Yeah, okay, you’re right. I mean, of course you’re right, you’re Ignis. I trust you…yeah, let’s do this!” Prompto stood up and grabbed his phone off the counter where it had been charging, checking his messages and realizing he missed one from Noctis.

__Noct: You working tonight? Wanna come over 4 dinner?_ _

It was as if he was reading his mind.

__Prom: Sure! Ask Iggy 2 see if that’s ok_ _

He looked over at the couch and saw Ignis looking at him.  
“Don’t worry, he texted me already so I am prepared to cook for both of you.” Ignis said, checking his watch once more.  
“In the meantime, why don’t you calm your nerves by playing some King’s Knight? You fell behind after the last battle we all had and I’m sure that would help distract you.”

 

Just over an hour later, Prompto wasn’t sure why he was even nervous in the first place as he and Iggy began placing the chocolates in metallic foil inside of a fancy box that __of course__  Ignis had in his cupboard.

“You never know what dignitary or higher up that has a birthday or celebration that you need to bake for. It’s just a habit of mine after the last several times.” He explained as if Prompto could imagine having problems like that.

Once they were boxed up and Ignis had grabbed some ingredients from his own fridge to bring over to Noctis’s place, they were on the road again.

The trip to Noct’s apartment was less then ten minutes, but every minute that went by, Prompto began to feel his palms grow even more sweaty. Muttering the words over and over to himself, Ignis listened with silent encouragement as he heard Prompto repeat the sentences multiple times to perfect it.

As they walked up to the floor where Noctis lived, Prompto held onto the box as if his life depended on it when, before Ignis unlocked the door, he held out his hand.  
“Do you want to give him those first, or would you rather wait until after dinner?” He asked, knowing that Prompto’s heart was probably pounding three times what it was supposed to. The blonde looked down at the box and shifted his weight foot to foot before passing the box carefully to Ignis, who tucked it at the bottom of one of the bags he brought.

“Good idea, go play some video games with him until I get dinner ready, and goodness Prompto, don’t worry so much.” He smirked, knowing that not worrying is exactly NOT what Prompto was going to do. He unlocked the door then and allowed the blonde to lead the way. Noctis was sitting on the couch and turned vaguely in their direction, mouth full of junk food that made Ignis cringe. He wasn’t supposed to have any of that.

His disposition changed when he saw Prompto headed towards the couch.  
“Hey Prom! Come on, let’s load up the game from last week, I’ve been dying to play!” Noctis grabbed a second controller excitedly and thrust it into Prompto’s hands as he was able to actually fight off his nervousness and settle into the mechanics of the video game while Ignis strayed over to the kitchen to cook.

Dinner took less than an hour to prepare, and once they all settled at the table, Noctis paused their game and turned the volume down so the repetitious menu music didn’t loop for then entire time and annoy everyone. They ate in comfortable conversation, mostly Ignis telling Noctis about the duty he had to do tomorrow, and Noctis rolling his eyes and agreeing half heartedly through mouthfuls of dinner.

Prompto noticed that there were less vegetables than normal in the meal tonight, but he wasn’t sure if Noctis noticed, but he knew that Ignis did it on purpose to even subliminally boost the Prince’s mood.

Once he took his last bite of food, he was standing up and tugging at Prompto’s sleeve.  
“Come on, let’s go finish that level!”  He said excitedly, and Prompto glanced over at Ignis, unsure of his next move. Thankfully the advisor was one step ahead of him, giving Noctis a stern look.  
“You haven’t even had dessert, your highness. Please sit back down.” He said in a voice that neither of them dared argue with. Noctis immediately sat back down, almost missing the seat as the other two people in the room exchanged a glance with silent communication between them.

Raising an eyebrow, Noctis placed his hands on the table and looked between them.  
“So….what is it then?” He asked impatiently and Prompto swallowed hard.  
“I’ll…I’ll get it.” He said and stood up stiffly, sweating and feeling like his legs weren’t enough to support him at the moment, Prompto moved over to the kitchen where he had seen Ignis place the bag. Not seeing it, he began to panic and Ignis cleared his throat.

“The refrigerator, Prompto.” He said and Noctis turned to him with wild suspicion in his eyes. He only received a sly smirk from his advisor and a subtle finger to his lip to indicate he needed to remain quiet.

After a bit more rustling around, Prompto produced the decorative box that they had packed earlier, and he turned around, face flushed and hands shaking as he walked back towards the table. Noctis could feel his own heartrate increasing as he had a sneaking feeling what this was all about.

“Noct...” Prompto managed to rasp out, his voice failing him. Noctis looked up at his face, eyes locking onto his and neither one of them able to look away. He instinctively stood up and closed the gap between them, placing his hands on either side of Prompto’s, holding the box.  
The warmth now radiating between them confirmed to himself the suspicions he had, and based on the fear he saw in Prompto’s eyes, he decided to take the lead.

“Prom, I think…I know. Or at least, I hope I do because I was planning on saying something tomorrow, but…” He took a deep breath and then watched as Prompto’s eyes widened and his lips parted as if he were going to say something else but Noctis cut him off again, with his devilish smile.  
“Happy Valentines Day, Prompto.” He blushed and closed his eyes as he leaned forward and kissed Prompto’s check with his chapped lips. Prompto gasped and took a step back, Ignis watching the whole time like a proud mother.

Prompto remained more or less speechless as he shoved the box into Noctis’ hands, and once the item was secured with their new owner, he threw his arms around Noctis and gave him a squeeze.  
“Dude! Don’t mess with me unless you mean it.” He said, the top of his head buried in the Prince’s chest, face beet red and his fingers clutching onto the back of his shirt like a vice. Noctis laughed and set the box on the table before bringing his arms up to hug Prompto back, both of them leaning into each other like their lives depended on it.

“I wouldn’t joke about that dude. I don’t know how to flirt but I was hoping that constantly inviting you over for video games would one day get the point across.” His laugh was deep and full-bodied, thrumming through his skin into Prompto as the smaller boy playfully shoved his shoulder.  
“Well I mean it kind of worked cause I’ve been crushing on you pretty hard for awhile now. But seriously, open your gift! You wouldn’t even believe how hard it was to make.” Prompto couldn’t stop smiling as Noctis let him go and opened the box of handmade chocolate.

“Oh sweet dude, chocolate! Did Iggy show you how?” He said as he excitedly popped one in his mouth, letting out an inappropriate sound at the flavour and texture.  
“They’re so GOOD, DUDE!” He said with his mouth full, Prompto laughing and shaking his head at him.  
“Okay man, that’s a little much on the dramatic flair side. Seriously though, they’re good?” He asked, twisting his hands together and Noctis nodded excitedly.

“Yes! Thank you Prompto, I don’t deserve you.” He said and swallowed another two chocolates before putting the box down and gathering Prompto in his arms, kissing the side of his head until Prompto brought his hands up to his head.  
“You do. Gods dude you have no idea how much I stressed over whether or not these would be good enough for you.” He chuckled and Noctis frowned a little at the thought.  
“I’m not that picky you know.” He pouted and Prompto didn’t want to say anything more, instead he leaned forward and kissed Noctis properly, lips grazing over lips, seeking solace and peace in the warmth and strength found between them.

Suddenly remembering that Ignis was in the room, Prompto broke apart, face red again and Noctis looking equally as flustered as they both turned to face Ignis, who had taken to looking at his phone the whole time to give them space.

“Well, how about we…go back and finish our game? Winner decides what to do next.” Noctis whispered to Prompto, loving the way Prompto bit his lower lip at the suggestion.

“Be in bed by Ten at the latest, highness. I’ll be over at seven o’clock sharp to pick you up. Prompto, take care of him and for the love of the Gods use protection and be safe. We do NOT need another scandal this year.” Ignis sighed and stood up from his spot, grabbing some of his leftovers from the bags he brought and made his exit, knowing full well that neither of those two would be in bed by ten, if at all tonight, but that only made him smile knowing that at least they were happy.


End file.
